This invention relates to a ski boot with self-powered electric and/or electronic devices.
Recently there have been proposed several types of ski boots provided, usually in the wedge, with a series of electric storage batteries having the function of powering an electric resistance placed on the insole of the boot for the purpose of heating internally the boot and therefore the foot of the skier.
The main problem encountered by these devices, is the reduced endurance of the storage batteries which, while supplying current at intervals only, do not afford long periods of use before fresh recharging.
Moreover, for recharging, it is necessary to have available, in addition to an adequate source of electric energy, also an electric adapter means controlled to adjust the characteristics of the storage batteries to the characteristics of the available electric source.
With known boots, the use of the available electric energy is always directed to heating the footwear only whilst no further different uses are envisaged.